


Meteor Shower

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gay idols doing their thing, HoloHouse, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, There can never be enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Suisei and Kanata are in a secret relationship, however they couldn’t keep it a secret from Suisei’s older sister, Anemachi, for long.With Kanata and Anemachi out the next day, Suisei starts to get a little worried.
Relationships: Hoshimachi Suisei & Hoshimachi Anemachi, Hoshimachi Suisei & Kiryu Coco, Hoshimachi Suisei/Amane Kanata, Kiryu Coco & Amane Kanata
Kudos: 34





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hololive and it’s characters. All credit goes to Yagoo and Cover Corp. Please continue to support our favorite idols!

5:58pm. The sight of the microwave clock time haunted Suisei for the last 30 minutes as she finished cooking chicken curry. 

Weren’t Kanata and Anemachi supposed to be back by now? Suisei felt her stomach turned. This was worse then before her 3D debut. What made it worse was she didn’t expect it to be about her love life.

It was a while ago that Suisei fell in love with Kanata and asked her out. It was obvious they weren’t going to come out public, but they even hid it from Anemachi. There’s only so many times they can sleep in the same room until Anemachi starts to swoop around. So they had to spill the beans when Anemachi asked them about it. 

Anemachi simply decided to take Kanata out for the whole day, leaving Suisei worried. She couldn’t even think about streaming today, which thankfully wasn’t on her schedule. 

Suisei looked at her fingernails. They were bitten off, every last digit. As Suisei was thinking about the curry and needing to fix her nails next week, there was a knock at the front door. 

Hearing the familiar knock, Suisei opened the door to confirm it was Kiryu Coco.

“Hey Suisei” Coco greeted Suisei with a wave. 

“Your stream ended early” Suisei said. 

“Yeah. I was playing Ark and I didn’t realized I had skipped lunch” Coco said. Her stomach growled, as if to land a comedic punchline. 

“How come Kanata didn’t-“ Suisei dropped what she was about to say. 

“Oh don’t worry, I knew in advance what Kanata was doing today, I was used to her picking up the slack for me, so I just simply forgot” Coco said.

“I better not let you starve then, come in” Suisei said, she invited Coco into the apartment. 

Suisei and Coco walked over to the kitchen. Coco sat down at the table while Suisei put an assigned portion of the curry in front of her. 

Coco smiled. “Thank you for the meal!” she said, not forgetting her manners. She dove into her meal possessed, like a protagonist you see in Shonen manga, she devoured the meal in a matter of minutes. Suisei stood and watched, impressed. It’s a wonder Kanata could keep up with Coco’s appetite. 

“Has Kanata and Anemachi arrived home yet?” Coco asked, moping up her meal.

“They haven’t came yet, I was starting to get worried” Suisei said.

“I’m sure they’re fine, I’ll just text them” Coco said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Suisei asked. 

“Of course” Coco answered as if it was a matter of fact. 

Coco’s eyes locked contact with Suisei’s. Suisei broke eye contact, she paced back and forth in a frenzy. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Kanata and Anemachi can handle themselves out there” Coco said.

Suisei didn’t respond. 

“Are you ok?” Coco asked, she leaned forward to assess the situation.

“Do you promise you won’t judge me if I tell you what’s going on?” Suisei said, she sat down on a seat near Coco. 

“I promise I won’t judge, you are one of my friends after all” Coco said. 

Suisei took a moment to compose herself. “I’m worried about whether Anemachi will say yes to Kanata dating me.”

“What do you mean? She’s your sister, why else wouldn’t she let Kanata date you? Kanata is one of the most sweetest people you’ll ever met, and it’s not because she’s a literal angel” Coco commented.

Suisei didn’t look at Coco, but was looking down on the wooden table. “It’s not logical for me to feel this way. Kanata is my world, but what if Anemori is jealous, thinking that Kanata is trying to take me away from her” Suisei said, her voice bounced off the table in a rapid pitch. 

“It runs in the family. Kanata could be gone for all we know” Coco joked.

Suisei turned her head to glare at Coco. Shame stirred inside of Coco. How could she be so insensitive... There was even tears welling up in Suisei’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, that was in bad taste. I should take this more seriously” Coco said. 

Suisei breathed in and out rashly. She rubbed the built up tears away and sniffled. “I’ve been on edge all day. I don’t know if I can take this tension anymore” she said, her voice wavering. 

“Look, take it from me, your happiness is the most important thing to you. It can’t be helped if your sister thinks she gets to have you all to herself” Coco said. 

“I don’t want to think about that scenario” Suisei said. 

“Why don’t you kick Anemachi out if she says no?” Coco asked. 

“It would be too much for me to bear!” Suisei shouted. 

Coco was blown back by the intensity. She may be able to turn into a dragon, but she was no match for the inner turmoil of a virtual idol. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout at you” Suisei said, her voice cracked on the end of tears. 

Coco still felt hurt, but she didn’t want to make it about herself. “It’s fine. I don’t know how much you love your sister. But no matter what, I’ll be here to support you” she said.

The door clicked open, Suisei froze like she had stage fright, but Coco grabbed Suisei’s hand and squeezed it as a reassurance of good luck. 

Kanata and Anemachi walked in, surprised to see Coco. Suisei got out of her seat and walked up to them. “So, how was your day?” Suisei asked.

“What happened?!” Kanata said, rushing over to hug Suisei. The contact between their two bodies quieted the storm in Suisei’s head. 

“N-Nothing, Kanata. I was wondering where you were” Suisei said. 

Kanata let go of the hug, stepping back. “Didn’t you check your phone? I texted we were going to be late because we decided to watch a movie” Kanata said.

“Oh...” Suisei said, realizing she haven’t checked her phone in a while. She opened up her phone and sure enough, there was a text from Kanata. 

“Suisei...” Anemachi said, she was distressed from looking at the state of Suisei’s face.

Suisei focused on Anemachi with a thousand yard stare. “So.... Anemachi, did Kanata impress you enough that you will let her date me?” Suisei asked. 

The tension was thick. At any moment, Suisei could break down in tears, imagining she’ll have to fight her sister so that she can be with her true love. 

Anemachi laughed and hugged Suisei. “Don’t worry, I was planning to let you date Kanata from the start. This was payback for making me play that scary video game with you a couple of months ago” Anemachi said.

“Seriously?!” Suisei said.

Anemachi let go of Suisei and stepped back, leaving Kanata to take over consoling duties.

“I’m sorry I made you worry” Kanata said, her voice plunked Suisei’s heartstrings, With a voice like that, how could Suisei feel nothing but unadulterated happiness. 

Suisei enveloped Kanata into another hug. “Don’t worry, I’m just glad Anemachi was ok with it along” Suisei said.

“We used today as a bonding experience” Kanata said, her voice muffled by the intensity of the moment. 

“That’s awesome, I knew you would win her over!” Coco said, getting up out of her seat.

Kanata lifted up one of her hands for a brofist to Coco. 

After what seemed like ages, Suisei and Kanata stopped hugging. As they stared at each other, it would had been the right moment for a kiss, but Suisei doesn’t want to see if it was true Anemachi has psychopathic urges. In the meantime, Anemachi had already heated up and ate her dinner.

When Suisei and Kanata were looking at Coco, she was flashing them a toothy grin and pointed to her phone camera. “These will be for safe keeping” Coco said. 

Suisei and Kanata’s cheeks warmed. They couldn’t believe that this is the kind of teasing they can get used to around here. 

“If I may ask, what convinced you to let me date Kanata?” Suisei asked Anemachi. 

“Because I could use a caring sister in-law” Anemachi replied. 

Sister in law?! Suisei felt her body heat rising. Was Anemachi thinking of that far into the future, sure Suisei and Kanata were joking about being married in a past livestream, but to take it that far...

Kanata noticed Suisei’s dismay, and kissed her on the cheek. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world to be dating you, we can take our time at our own pace” she said. 

Suisei sighed. “I’m fine now, I forget sometimes of how my older sister is so simple” she said. 

Amemachi shaked her head and went out of the room, probably to take a shower. 

“Yo, now that you two finished, you want to hear about what I discovered in ARK today?” Coco said, her voice deepened into an excited tone.

“If you’re that excited, then I want to hear about it” Kanata said, she sat down and listened intently. To the contrary, Suisei found Kanata more worthy of attention. Excitement bubbled up inside Suisei. This was one of the greatest highs in her life. Not only does she have a job she loves, but she’s now able to date with the support of her older sister. 

Like the stars in the sky, Suisei’s dream as a virtual idol and happy romance wasn’t out of reach as she had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched all of the clips featuring Suisei, Kanata, and Coco. So if I have written them that was out of character, please post a specific clip as evidence, and I’ll be sure to to keep that in mind next time. 
> 
> Hololive is fresh air for me to write. There’s so much freedom when it comes to writing these virtual idols in different scenarios. Not to mention all kinds of exciting crossovers. 
> 
> I’ve been seeing clips recently of Coco and Kanata getting couple rings, so good for them. I’m going to continue writing until I lose interest. 
> 
> I won’t be able to write about 10 Hololive fanfics this year, but I will try to squeeze in a Christmas fanfic before the year ends.


End file.
